In general, when operating an aircraft, it is desirable to minimize costs or otherwise maximize the efficiency of operation while ensuring the safety of operation. Various strategic parameters, such as, for example, optimum altitude, maximum range speed, and the like, may be utilized to achieve more efficient operation of the aircraft without compromising safety of operation (e.g., due to insufficient fuel). In practice, these strategic parameters are optimized using a desired cost function to achieve a desired level of performance (e.g., a desired tradeoff between fuel usage, flight time, and other costs).
Some prior art systems calculate and display optimized values for various strategic parameters at an instant in time. However, these systems fail to provide information regarding how these optimized strategic parameters are expected to vary during operation of the aircraft as various aircraft parameters (e.g., altitude, speed, gross weight, and the like) change during operation. Additionally, much of the display area on the electronic display in an aircraft is already utilized or reserved for other display processes (e.g., navigational maps, profile views, synthetic vision displays, flight management windows, and the like). Thus, there is limited available space to display the optimized values for the strategic parameters without interfering with or otherwise obscuring these other display processes.